


Closeted

by DistantStar



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In a closet, Making Out, enjoy, married clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are buying a house. But they never thought they'd end up back in the closet! Enjoy.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166





	Closeted

The empty master bedroom on the second floor of the home smelled like new. Lexa couldn't believe it could be theirs, and with Clarke right next to her, she gazed up through a large skylight at the blue sky. 

Clarke was looking up too, "I can imagine so many nights lying here looking up at the stars." 

Clarke was always an artist, and the imagery she painted with words made Lexa smile, "me too." Reaching over, she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear. 

"Babe?" Clarke caught her hand.

"Hmm?" Lexa hummed.

Clarke grinned wide, "I think we might have found our house!" 

The smile was contagious. Lexa beamed ear to ear. She kissed the back of Clarke's hand, "me too."

"I want it, babe." Clarke was almost breathless, and Lexa started to nod. She felt the same way. She could have said 'me too' again, but that was probably already pretty clear to Clarke. Her new wife pulled away from her and went to a full glass door that looked out on a patio and opened it up and went out, "we can put a telescope out here for your work." 

"And your easel," Lexa suggested, watching as Clarke came back in. Her wife turned to the wall that was full of cubbies, floor to ceiling, and wall to wall. Lexa went to it, "we can put all of our things in here from our trips." 

There was a door centered in the very middle of the cubbies. Clarke went to it and pulled it open and vanished into it. The door swung closed behind her, leaving only a small crack of light from inside when Clarke turned the lights on. Knowing she was going to be called any second Lexa started that way,

"Babe, come in here!"

Chuckling under her breath, Lexa left the door open just a crack as she ducked through it to find Clarke standing in the middle of a huge walk-in closet with a mirror in the back and plenty of shelves. 

"Can you believe the size of this thing?" Clarke asked. 

"You could probably get lost in it," Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind her and kissed her neck, "do you remember our first apartment? I tried to use the walk-in closet as a bedroom to save on rent," she snorted softly at the memory of her tiny little bed, compared to Clarke's massive one. It hadn't lasted long, though. After a week of trying to use the small space, Clarke dragged her out and told her they could share her bed. Lexa soon found it hard to sleep without her, and they had been sharing ever since. 

"I do," Clarke turned around and put her hands on Lexa's hips. Her eyes were shining, "I remember peeking in on you and seeing you all curled up on that camping cot. You looked so cute," she laughed, "but so uncomfortable!" 

Lexa blushed a little and shrugged, "it wasn't that bad." Sleeping in small spaces wasn't a big deal. She had been used to it at that point in her life. 

"Liar." Clarke teased, kissing her lips.

"I'm not!" Lexa protested, her legs were jelly though from Clarke's kiss. Some things never changed. She smiled, "but...I am glad you know...you pulled me out of there when you did."

Clarke rolled her eyes. A happy sigh escaped her, "I hope we get to make a lot of good new ones. Even in closets." 

"Me too," Lexa laughed at herself for repeating it again. 

Clarke noticed too, and grinned, "aren't you a woman of many words today?" She leaned in and kissed her again.

Lexa had to catch herself on the frame of the door, "guilty." She smiled dopily, "just kiss me."

Clarke complied, and Lexa took her by the hips and backed her into the closet door. The loud click of the latch as the door closed all the way made her look up, "I think..." she told Clarke carefully, "I think we just got locked in." 

"Oh, no..." Clarke teased in the small space and kissed her again, "locked in a closet with you?..." She made a fake scared face. 

"Clarke..." Lexa looked at where the handle to the door should be. Her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't there.

"...whatever will I do?"

"Good question," Lexa cleared her throat and looked at Clarke, "we can't get out." 

"Just jiggle the handle," Clarke broke into laughter.

Lexa tried again, "Clarke, there is no handle." 

"Emperor's New Groove," Clarke beamed at her, "Old. But I love that movie." She hugged Lexa around the waist.

"Baby, I'm serious," Lexa took a deep breath, as much as she loved being in Clarke's arms and as much as she hated to do it, she got Clarke by the hips and turned her to face the door, "there is no handle on this side of the door." 

It took a second for Clarke to catch on, but Lexa realized the second she did. Clarke's forehead wrinkled, "what??"

Lexa motioned to the door again, "we're locked in." 

"What?!" Clarke closed the two steps back to the door. She looked down at the place anyone would expect a doorknob to be only to find solid wood, "what the fuck?!" She started beating on it. 

Lexa bit her lip, not sure what to say or do. Yeah, it was large for a closet, but to be trapped in, it was a small space, "someone will come, Clarke."

"When? Lexa, come help me!" Clarke was trying to pull the door open, and Lexa went to her and started pulling too. 

After a minute or so of trying, Lexa stepped back, "it won't budge."

Clarke turned to her, "what are we going to do?"

Lexa shrugged then thought of something, "do you have your phone?" 

"It's in the car."

"Dammit," Lexa swore under her breath. She didn't mean to but-

"Do you have yours?" Clarke asked.

"I left it on the charger at home," Lexa answered. This wasn't good. They were locked in a closet in a house they hadn't bought yet. 

"So...we don't have our phones?" Clarke realized. 

Lexa shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck, "we don't."

"What are we going to do?" Clarke started at the door then looked around the space. A wooden dowel lay in a corner, and in victory, Clarke grabbed it up and tried working it into the edge of the frame to pry. It left a lot of scratches. But it was too thin and eventually snapped. Clarke tossed it aside and slapped at the door, "hello?!" 

But Lexa knew no one was out there, "the realtor won't be back until five to lock up." She checked her watch. So did Clarke. It was three in the afternoon. 

"So, we're stuck in here for two hours?" Clarke asked, groaning. 

"I think so," Lexa cringed. They would be lucky if the realtor even came inside, though, instead of just locking the door and leaving for the night. But she wasn't about to tell Clarke about that possibility. Besides, their car was in the driveway. The realtor would have to know they were here somewhere and look for them. But Lexa was still worried, and with how Clarke was studying her, she knew her wife could tell.

Clarke spoke up, "we're going to be okay, babe, just let me think." She sank onto the floor and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. 

Lexa sat down across from her in the space, "someone has to know we're gone. You told someone we were coming here, right?" She hoped Clarke had. 

"I didn't," Clarke's shoulders sagged, "I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Did you?"

"I didn't want to ruin it either," Lexa huffed out a breath. No one knew where they were, and neither of them had phones on them. She tried to think of what to do next, but her thoughts were broken when Clarke suddenly snorted and started laughing hard.

Lexa wasn't sure this was anything to laugh about, "babe? You okay?" 

"I"m good!" Clarke choked out between giggles. 

"So, what's so funny?" Lexa asked next. She patted Clarke on the back to help her stop coughing.

"Well," Clarke's laughing turned to a grin, "we're in the closet, babe!"

For a second, there was silence as Lexa digested it. Then she managed to deadpan, "never thought I'd be in the closet again." 

"Me either!" With a snort and a shake of her shoulders, Clarke blew out laughing again. This time, Lexa did too, her eyes crinkling shut as she did. She tried to stop. She tried to haul in deep breaths. But the only thing that cut her laughter short was when Clarke suddenly crawled onto her lap, grabbed her by the back of the neck, and started kissing her. 

"Oh fuck," Lexa whispered against Clarke's lips. They were soft and demanding, and Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waist and shifted them both up to their knees. She ran a hand up the front of Clarke's shirt and, at the same time, felt Clarke start to unbutton hers, "Clarke?..." 

"Hmmm?" Clarke changed the angle of the kiss but opened the last button. She leaned in and sucked at Lexa's throat and reached around for the hook of Lexa's bra.

Lexa felt it snap open and sucked at Clarke's throat, "I think I like being in the closet with you." She slid a hand under the lace of Clarke's bra and squeezed.

Clarke groaned in her ear and unzipped Lexa's pants, "I think we should make the most of-"

The door was yanked open, "there you are!" Octavia strode in, "oh fuck!"

Lexa flew away from Clarke, turning her back to Octavia and quickly buttoning up the buttons on her shirt. Clarke was fixing hers as she shot to her feet. Lexa stood up too. She knew they were both flushed, and their hair was a mess, and she quickly zipped her pants. 

A huge grin spread over Octavia's red face, "did I just...we're you two just..."

Clarke turned bright red, "shut up, Octavia." 

Octavia burst into laughter, "I never thought I'd find the two of you in the closet again!" Holding her sides, she reached out with one hand for balance on the door behind her because she was laughing too hard. 

"Wait!" Clarke shouted, reaching out.

Lexa did too, "don't let it close!"

"What?" Octavia asked, eying them both carefully. But it was too late.

The door slammed closed. 

"Fuck!" Clarke groaned, threw her head back, and looked at the ceiling.

Lexa had to bite her lip to keep from doing the same, "we're locked in," she explained in exasperation, and now she couldn't even use the time to make out with her wife. Octavia's mouth dropped open when she realized what had happened. Lexa sighed and asked, "how did you find us?" She rubbed her face wearily. Hopefully, Octavia still had her phone.

"Find Your Friends," Octavia whipped out her phone, "app on my phone." 

"Oh, thank God!" Clarke rushed forward, grabbed the phone from Octavia, and turned it on. But right as she did, the battery went dead.

"Dammit!" Clarke shoved her phone back at Octavia, who took it fast as she could, "but it's okay, Raven is--" 

"It's not okay," Clarke spun away and thrust her fingers back through her hair. She wasn't even listening to Octavia. 

"Babe," Lexa touched Clarke's arm, making her turn, "someone will come. I mean, Octavia already did, and she said-"

-the door opened. They looked up as Raven stepped in, "what are you guys all doing in here?" 

"Raven!" All three shouted at once, startling Raven.

"Woah!" She jumped back but then smirked, "is this a game?" She pushed on the door. 

"No, don't!" Lexa tried to stop her. 

It was too late, though. Raven had already closed the door behind her. 

Lexa groaned. 

Clarke swore. 

Octavia swung away from their friend and hit the wall in frustration. 

Slowly, looking at all three, Raven asked, "what?" 

Holding her breath for a second and rubbing her face, Lexa knew it was going to be up to her to ask, "Raven," she stared at her through her fingers, "please tell me you have your phone?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For more/about my fics or just to say hi please feel free to stop by my Tumblr at [adistantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/fics). Have a great day!


End file.
